(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed frame, and more particularly to a foldable bed frame structure with wheels.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A foldable iron bed frame is convenient for use and saving storage space so it becomes a spare article in our daily life. A conventional foldable bed frame comprises a bed frame body and foldable leg supports to support the bed frame body. The bed frame body comprises at least two frame units which are pivotally connected. The bed frame body is composed of two longitudinal poles and at least three transverse poles which are a front pole, a middle pole, and a rear pole. Each longitudinal pole comprises at least two rods which are pivotally connected. The transverse pole located at the middle of the bed frame body is pivotally connected on the two rods. The left and right two rods, the transverse poles, and the middle transverse pole form the frame units. When the iron bed frame is folded, the two frame units are pivoted about the middle transverse pole to be folded together and the leg supports are folded to the lower surface of each frame unit to complete the folding of the entire bed frame.
The iron bed frame has the advantages of better rigidity and strong support, but it is heavy and inconvenient for moving. In particular, for women or the elderly with limited power, it will be affected by the weight and cannot be moved easily. Besides, it needs at least two persons to move the mattress placed on the bed frame. It is a waste of manpower and time-consuming.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.